The Other Star Crossed Lovers
by Nomadic2356
Summary: Based on The Hunger Games and revolves around my character Kainna and Cato. I do not own The Hunger Games!
1. Chapter 1

It was the day of the reaping in my district and I was going to volunteer as tribute. My mother was brushing through my straight bright blood red hair as I twirled the rings on my finger.

"Do you think that-" she began but I already knew what she was talking about.

"I honestly don't know but I can hope." was all I managed to get out. It was a tough subject with me and always has been.

"Well if not your father has already set aside money so that we could go back and find him. So just...make sure to win." she advised me. I smiled ever so slightly as I looked down at the rings I was previously twirling. They were gold but they were simple enough they didn't need to be. I was dressed nicely as was required but I was dressed fancier than usual because I knew I was going to be the tribute.

I was wearing a sea foam green lace dress which had full length see through sleeves and some brown leather strapped heels. This only complemented my bright blood red hair which made me different.

We just stayed there in silence both in different worlds till we heard the door squeak open. I can tell my mother turned around to look at him with a sad expression.

"It's time." was all he said. They both weren't entirely happy with what I was going to do but they understood why I was doing what I was doing.

"I want a few moments alone. I'll be down soon." I whispered still looking at my rings. They both exited the room quietly and left me there. I left out a quick sob and covered my mouth. The thought of it got to me and that was the only moment I would let it. I quickly pulled myself together and looked into the mirror.

I quickly stood up and left the room and my thoughts behind. It only took a few moments to get to the Districts center where the reaping was always held. My mother and father went in a different direction then I as I headed towards the check-in where they pricked my finger and I was allowed to continue. I stood among the other seventeen year old girls in my district. Soon enough one of our mentors came out onto the stage; her name was escaping me at the moment but it didn't matter.

"Welcome the the reaping in District Four! Happy Hunger Game and may the odds ever be in your favor! Now we'll get straight to the point. Ladies first!" She said in a high voice and as she began to walk towards the container with the girls slips of paper I calmly walked out to the center aisle.

"I volunteer as tribute." I spoke loudly and clearly moments before she reaches into the container to pick a name. Everyone is startled at my decision since I've only lived here for less than a year.

"Well then come up on stage dear." She spoke returning to her original spot. I was surrounded by peacekeepers as I walked up to the stage and up the stairs. I reached my spot next to her and looked straight forward with no emotion in my face. "What's your name dear?" she inquired.

"Kainna Brimstone." I spoke.

"Well congratulations! We now have our girl tribute! Now for the boys!" I tuned her out after that. I kept my end of the deal and that is all I cared about right now. My mind wandered to _him_. He was all I cared about and why I volunteered in the first place.

I was snapped out of my thoughts as a hand was placed on my shoulder turning me towards my fellow tribute who I would most likely end up killing in a few weeks. I shook his hand as was custom and we were ushered into a building behind us. We were to say our goodbyes to anyone who came but I knew no one was coming for me. I had already said my goodbyes to my family the night before and those are the only people I knew here. It was a long hour for me and soon enough we were walked from our separate rooms to the train that would stop at districts one, two and three then off to the capitol; not necessarily in that order. I had a few hours till I saw him again...if he carried through with it.

"Now we'll all both of you in a few hours to have our first talk but after that your on your own unless called upon." and with that she left us in a random car. I said nothing to my fellow tribute and left to find a room in hopes of getting a few hours of sleep. I walked through several cars; of which was the bar car and the main food car. I then found a room for me to sleep in.

Every emotion finally hit me soon as I closed the door. I felt angered, sad, happy, agony, everything and I just collapsed against the door and sat there. I didn't cry I just sat there shocked for what seemed like hours on end. Eventually, still shocked, I got up and found my way to the shower and stripped off the clothes I wore. I easily figured out how to use the shower and turned the temperature up to the hottest I could stand it to be at. I washed my hair quickly and after I finished I just stood there letting the water run over me.

After two hours of just standing in the shower I walked out and dried myself off and walked into my actual room grabbed a pair of pink shorts and a white strapless sports bra with a zipper detailing in the center. I let my hair dry naturally as I lay down in the bed and dozed off.

I finally started to wake up but I kept my eyes closed. I could register that sun was hitting my face and warming it. This made me think that I had only slept a few hours and that it was only sunset so I let my eyes flicker open and rest there for a few moments. Slowly but surely I slowly got out of bed and didn't bother changing clothes seeing as I was just going to sleep again in another two hours or so. I opened my door and looked out seeing no one and made my way towards the food car. As I got closer I began to hear voices and they weren't of adults they were the voices of tributes. I got right up to the door and opened it looking at the ground while I did so. All the voices stopped and I felt eyes on me. I looked up while rubbing one of my eyes and saw the tributes from Districts Three and Two. The District Three guy tribute had a bowl like hair cut and girlish like lips and the girl tribute had tanned skin and dark eyes. District Two had a girl who had dark skin and a scowl on her face...I knew her...her name was Clove. My eyes finally came to the District Two guy tribute...I knew him too and I was speechless as I could be. I barely whispered out one word.

"Cato."


	2. Chapter 2

The car was silent as they all continued to stare at me but I was ignoring everyone else but Cato. He was staring right at me as well but neither of us made a move. Finally he had enough.

"Everyone out leave us." he ordered and both tributes from District Three left immediately but Clove had stayed behind. The tributes brushed by me but I didn't want to look away from Cato afraid he was going to disappear on me. "Clove leave." he ordered again; she didn't move a muscle.

"Why should I?" She snapped at him finally looking away from me to him. He broke his eye contact so he could look at her.

"Because I said so. Now leave." he ordered once more getting up from his seat on the couch. They seemed to be in a silent argument as they were both glaring at each other, his being much more gentler than hers.

"Clove we used to be friends what happened?" I whispered as I continued to look at Cato. This must have shocked her as she whipped around still glaring.

"What happened? You're asking what happened?" She practically screamed at me but she continued "You left! Not only did you leave me but you left him!" As she screamed this she pointed at Cato who had dropped his glare and was looking almost sad. So this is what she was angry about.

"You think I wanted to? You think I actually wanted my dad to finally get a job and move?" I asked as calmly as I could. We all just stood there for a minute until Cato spoke.

"Clove...leave." He said quietly as he looked down at the ground. She didn't let her eyes leave me as she walked out of the car and let the door slam. Now it was just Cato and I standing there in silence.

"Cato I-" I began as I took a step forward then stopped looking down at my feet. I had shaky breathing and was worried I was gonna break down in front of him. My ears were registering footsteps headed in my direction and soon I saw feet next to mine. His hand lifted my chin up so that I was looking right at his face. The top of my head barely reached his chin so my neck was angled severely upward.

"Kai don't. You can't listen to her." He whispered as he looked me in the eyes knowing what was getting to me. His eyes were stunning blue as they were and his hair was short blonde and spiky. He hadn't changed since I last saw him a year ago. He was cupping my head in his hands and resting his forehead on mine. Without even thinking I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him as tight as I could. He kept his end of the promise.

"You kept our promise." I whispered into his chest just loud enough so he could hear me. I felt his chin rest on top of my head.

"I always keep my promises when it comes to you." he whispered as he hugged me back


	3. Chapter 3

We stood there in a comfortable silence as the train dashed onto it's next and last stop before the Capitol; District One. His shirt was soft and felt like cotton. It was just a plain and simple grey shirt with a slight v-neck and his jeans and shoes just made it seem so much fancier than it really was. He made me feel self-conscious...it wasn't always like that.

I knew Cato before I even moved to District Four.

_We were only four when we first met and that was the day we started our training for the games, as all the "career" tributes did. I was much smaller and always wore my hair in high pigtails and always smiled. That was not like a typical tribute to be they would always frown ,smirk ,or scowl. My mommy was holding my hand as we crossed the street heading towards the academy where we would train till we the age of seventeen or eighteen; this age was decided by your parents but whatever year they chose you had to volunteer. The streets were paved nicely and were always kept clean. Many peacekeepers were "marching" around and preparing for whatever it is that they do; at the time my small brain couldn't really grasp the concept. I was dressed in plain simple pants, boots, and shirt seeing as they would probably start our training right away. We walked several blocks before we reached the double doors into the training center which was towering over my tiny fragile body. I let go of my mothers hand as she continued to walk inside not realizing she left me outside. _

_ My golden orbs were staring straight up trying to locate the very tip of the building when I was bumped into. The force of the bump pushed me to the ground, thankfully I caught myself on my hands and knees. I carefully turned myself around to see who had bumped into and there he was. _

_ He was on his hands and knees as well and had the wind knocked out of him as he was taking in gasps of air. We sat there for a few moments just staring at each other. Finally he stood up and walked over to me offering his hand. I smiled and politely took his hand, if my mother ever found out that I didn't go by my manners she would be worse than the games herself. _

_ "I'm sorry. I was in such a rush I did not see you there." He explained as he helped me up and brushed some dust off my shoulder. I smiled timidly and uttered a small thank you._

_ "It's okay I'm not dead so I don't mind. My name is Kainna but you can call me Kai." I whispered back quietly standing there twiddling my thumbs staring at the ground._

_ "Kainna!" I heard my mother call as she finally realized she left me behind, some mother right? My head whipped around to locate where her voice was coming from. I finally found her and she was standing in the doorway with another woman._

_ "Cato dear come on we're gonna be late!" the other woman shouted. I looked over at him confused if she was talking to him. He quickly chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck looking down at the ground._

_ "My name is Cato by the way. Do you think we could be friends?" He asked me as we both walked over to our mothers._

_ "I'd like that." I replied with a smile soon as we reached our mothers and walked through the doors._

Suddenly I was back in the present and was still in Cato's arms. I smiled and pulled away from him only slightly not leaving his arms.

"I missed you Cato. I really did." I told him as I looked him straight in the eyes trying to convey my honesty. He held my gaze until he was satisfied with my answer.

"I missed you to Kai. I don't doubt you; you were always honest even as a kid." he laughed out as we were both thinking of the same thing.

_We had been friends for little over two years and we were now six years old. Since we met we were inseparable and did everything together. We ate together, we slept together (not in that way you pervs), we trained together, you name it and I can bet we did it together. He was my best friend and I was his. It was like any other day of training until after lunchtime. There was this girl our age teasing a littler girl who had just started her training. We were told by our parents not to do anything about it but it was really getting to the both of us. Finally one day I just snapped. _

_ After lunch I walked up to the girl, who at the time was teasing the smaller girl, and gently shoved her._

_ "Hey you should be nice to her! She hasn't done anything wrong and she's not even your age!" I pretty much shouted at her. The girl just looked at me like I was crazy and rolled her eyes._

_ "So what? She's just a little pip squeak and I'm helping her! She's too weak for her own good!" The girl retaliated and continued to shove the small girl. I had enough and I shoved her causing her to fall to the ground._

_ "You're being a bitch! Act your age!" I said and turned to the smaller girl who was weeping silently. "Are you okay? Did she seriously hurt you?" I asked her in a small caring voice. She looked up at me tears still falling down her face and shook her head no._

_ "I'm fine really." the girl said as she wiped her face. I didn't believe her but I dropped that part of the subject so I wouldn't upset her even more. _

_ "Well come on you can hang with me and my friend Cato over there," I began as I pointed over to where Cato was looking over at us. "We'll help you train and be your friends okay? What's your name?" I asked her as I helped her up and we started to walk over towards Cato._

_ "My name is Clove." she uttered just above a whisper_


	4. Chapter 4

**I know this chapter is very short but I felt it was the right place to end it! Same with the other chapters! Thank you guys for all your support so far!**

It was silent in the train car as we came back from our memories down to reality. I pushed away from Cato and went to sit on the couch with my head in my hands. Everything really hit me at once. I knew I would see Cato but I never thought about what would happen afterwards. Only one of us was going to come out alive as victor.

I felt the couch dip down ever so slightly as someone else sat on it. He placed his hand on my back subconsciously rubbing it as he used to do when we were kids. A sigh passed my lips as I raised my head back up and looked straight ahead.

"How are we gonna be like Cato?" I asked him as I continued to look at the wall in front of me. Did he get what I was trying to ask?

"What do you mean?" he asked me with confusion on the edge of his voice. I knew he wouldn't understand...I knew he wouldn't remember.

"We can't go back to how things used to be Cato. The night before I left...do you remember?" I pleaded as I turned my head towards is so I could look at him. For a while he looked at me trying to remember what I was talking about then all of a sudden his expression changed as he remembered what I was trying to get at.

"Kai I can't say that I regret that night because I don't." he said with an edge to his voice. His eyes were still connected to mine and this was making me nervous.

"I'm not suggesting that you did...I'm just saying..."I trailed off. I really had no idea how to act and it was like I could be myself again around him. My face turned away from his and stared at the ground. It was slightly awkward now as we both stayed silent. I felt his hand touch my chin and turned my head towards his again and this time his face was really close to mine.

"Maybe you just need to remember what we both felt that night." he whispered as his eyes drifted down towards the lower half of my face and back to my eyes as if to ask if he could. I simply licked my lips ever so slightly not even noticing it but our heads got even closer. His breath was now hitting my face every so lightly and it was nice; it smelled like mint. Our eyes fluttered shut as our heads got closer and closer. His lips barely brushed mine as the door was roughly opened and a light scream was heard.

In an instant Cato and I were on opposite sides of the couch as we turned around to see both of our mentors standing there with shock on their faces.


End file.
